The Blonde Merman
by WriteTillTwilight
Summary: It's the Disney Movie The Little Mermaid, but with a KH twist. AkuRoku. COMPLETE


Birds are flying and porpoises are swimming happily in and over the ocean. From the fog a ship appears crashing through the waves.

On the ship are sailors, and a prince with his trustful waiter.

"_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue  
And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho  
Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you  
In mysterious fathoms below."_

"Isn't this great?" The prince said. "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face… a perfect day to be at sea!"

"Oh yes…" His waiter said leaning over the side of the ship. "Delightful…"

"A fine strong wind and a following sea." A sailor said coming over to the two. "King Ansem the Wise must be in a friendly-type mood."

"King Ansem?" the prince asked.

"Why, the ruler of the merpeople, lad." Another sailor said. "Thought every good sailor knew about him."

"Merpeople! Axel, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." Axel's trusty waiter said.

"But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" The sailor continued. "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." He gestures wildly, the fish in his hand flops away and lands back in the ocean, relieved.

"_Heave, ho. Heave, ho.  
In mysterious fathoms below."_ The sailors continue and sail away, the fish sighs and swims away.

_The Blonde Merman_

Various fish swimming. Merpeople converge on a great undersea palace, filling the concert hall inside. A seahorse swims in front of the audience.

"Ahem…" He says. "His royal highness. King Ansem!" Ansem enters dramatically to wild cheering. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Haratio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Saix!" Saix enters to mild applause.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Saix." King Ansem said.

"Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters and only son—they will be spectacular!"

"Yes, especially my son Roxas."

"Yes, Yes, he has the most beautiful voice…." Saix said. "If only he'd show up for rehearsals once in a while…" Saix mumbles as he proceeds to the podium and begins to direct the orchestra.

"_Ah, we are the daughters of Ansem." _Ansem's daughters start to sing.

"_Great father who loves us and named us well." _

"_Rosie!  
Rena!  
Rachel!  
Rebecca!  
Roxanna!  
Raleen!"_

Each daughter sang their own name.

"_And then there is the youngest in his musical debut,  
Our only brother, we're presenting him to you,  
To sing a song Saix wrote, His voice is so sweet,  
He's our brother, Ro-x…"_

A shell opens to reveal that Roxas is absent.

"ROXAS!" Ansem shouted with frustration in his voice.

!i!i!i!

From a distance a yellow and blue fish screams "Roxas, wait for me!"

"Demxy! Hurry up!" Roxas says as he stares at a sunken ship.

"You know I can't swim that fast." Demyx said catching up.

"There it is. Isn't awesome?"

"Yeah… sure… it-it's great. Now let's get outta here."

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" Roxas asked playfully.

"Who me? No way. It's just, it, err… it looks- damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough." Demyx coughs unconvincingly.

"All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for sharks." Roxas goes inside the ship with his blue tail flipping up and coming down pretty fast making bubbles appear.

"O.K. Yeah- you go. I'll stay and- what? Sharks! Roxas!" He tries to fit through the small porthole, that was hard for even Roxas to get through. "Roxas… I can't…. I mean- Roxas help!"

Roxas laughs. "Jeez Demy."

"Roxas, do you really think there might be sharks around here?" Demyx whispered as a shark passes outside.

"Dem, don't be such a guppy."

"I'm not a guppy." Demyx says when Roxas finally pulled him through the porthole. "This is great- I mean, I relly love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn- YAAAAHHHHHHHH! Roxas!" He sees a skull and crashes into a pillar causing a cave in, and swims frantically away, knocking over Roxas.

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay…"

"Shh…" Roxas said as he spotted a fork. "No way! Cool! Have you ever seen anything so amazing in your entire life?"

"Wow, cool! But, err, what is it?"

"I don't know. But I bet Xigbar will." Roxas said as he put the fork in his bag. Demyx then notices the shark's shadow as he swims outside.

"What was that? Did you hear something?"

"Hmm, what's this?" Roxas said as he was distracted by a pipe.

"Roxas…"

"Dem, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen." Demyx sees the shark looming behind him.

"AAHHH! Run! Run! We're gonna die!" The shark chases them all around Roxas' bag is hung up. He goes back for it. But the shark sees it as a way to catch Roxas. Just in the nick of time Roxas was able to get his bag and escape from the shark. But now they are heading for the porthole. "Oh no!"

They crash through and go round and round. Demyx gets knocked silly but Roxas saves him and traps the Shark.

"You big bully!" Demyx said. "THBBTTT…" The shark snaps at him and he swims away.

"Dem, you really are a guppy." Roxas laughs.

"I am not!"

!i!i!i!

On the surface, Xigbar was on his island humming and looking through his telescope.

"Xigbar!" Roxas yelled swimming towards him with Demyx following him.

"Whoa! Merman off the port bow!" Xigbar said as he was looking through the telescope the wrong way. "Roxas, how you doin' kid?" He lowers the telescope to revel Roxas at wing's length. "Whoa, what a swim!"

"Vexen—look what we found."

"Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see." Xigbar picked up the fork Roxas found and examined it. "Look at this. Wow- this is special- this is very, very unusual."

"What? What is it?"

"It's a dinglehooper! Humans use these little babies… to straighten their hair out. See- just a little twirl here an' a yank there and- voiolay! You got an esthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!"

"A dinglehooper!"

"What about that one?" Demyx said as he pointed to the pipe.

"Ah- this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous- snarfblat." Xigbar said with a grin while holding the pipe.

"Oohhh." Roxas and Demyx said.

"Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Xigbar blows into the pipe making seaweed pop out the other end.

"Music?" Roxas asked, then he remembered the concert. "Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's going to kill me!"

"The concert was today?" Demyx asked confused.

Xigbar was still contemplating the pipe. "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'."

"Uh, Sorry, I gotta go. Thanks Xigbar!" Roxas says as he waves good-bye to him.

"Anytime kid, anytime."

As Roxas swam home, he wasn't aware of the two eels following behind him and Demyx. Or even that these eels were showing a projection of him to their master, the seawitch.

"Yeeeeees, hurry home, my little Prince. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, looks at me- wasted away to practically nothing- banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish- folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Vexen! Larxene! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little prince of his. He may be the key to Ansem's undoing…."

!i!i!i!

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, son." King Ansem said as he paced back and forth in the throne room in front of Roxas, who knew this was coming.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I just… forgot, I—" Roxas tried.

"As a result of your careless behavior—" Ansem started but was cut off by Saix.

"Careless and reckless behavior!"

"—the entire celebration was, er—" Ansem once again spoke but was cut off by Saix.

"Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!"

"But it wasn't his fault!" Demyx said coming up to Roxas' rescue. "Ah—well—first, ahh, this shark chased us—yeah- yeah! And we tried to- but we couldn't—and – grrrrr—and –and we—whooaaa—oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came—" Demyx was cut off as Roxas cupped his hand over his mouth, knowing it was already too late.

"Seaqull? What? Oh—you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Ansem asked.

"Nothing—happened…" Roxas said.

"Oh, Roxas, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians—by—by one of those humans!"

"Dad, they're not barbarians!"

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest and only son snared by some fish-eater's hook?"

"I'm sixteen year old- I'm not a child anymore—"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen—"

"Not another word- and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" Roxas glares at his father with his jaw tighten, but it slips slightly showing that he was the breaking point of tears, so he swam away.

"Hm! Teenagers… they think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Saix said.

"Do you, er, think I—I was too hard on him?"

"Definitely not. Why, if Roxas was my son, I'd show him who was boss. None of this "Flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir- I'd keep him under tight control."

"You're absolutely right, Saix."

"Of course."

"Roxas needs constant supervision."

"Constant."

"Someone to watch over him –to keep him out of trouble."

"All the time-"

"And YOU are just the crab to do it."

!i!i!i!

"How do I get myself into these situation?" Saix asked as he walks down a corridor. "I should be writing symphonies- not tagging along after some headstrong teenager." He sees Roxas and Demyx sneaking off. He not sure where, but he follows. "Hmm? What is that boy up to?" He barely makes it into the cave and sees Roxas collection. "Huh?"

"Roxas, are you okay?" Demyx asked as he floated in front of Roxas.

"If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that has such amazing things- could… be so… bad."

"_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it sweet?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the guy  
The guy who has ev'rything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
Sure, he's got everything." _

Roxas sang as he swam around his treasures and picking them up to show Demyx.

"_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whoszits and whatzits galore  
_You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty.  
_But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
_Whad'ya call 'em?  
oh- feet.  
_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
_What's that word again? _Street_

_Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

_What would I give  
If I could life  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their sons  
Bright young men  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
What's a fire and why does it  
_What's the word?  
_Burn?_

_When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world."_

Saix has been struggling around and now come crashing down making a lot of noise.

"Saix!?" Roxas asked as he noticed the crab.

"Roxas- what, are you mad? How could you- what is all this?"

"It, err, it's just my—collection…"

"Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D—" Saix yelled.

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Demyx asked.

"Oh, please, Saix, he would never understand." Roxas asked.

"Roxas. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." Saix says as a ship passes by overhead.

"What do you suppose?..." Roxas asked as he noticed the ship.

"Roxas? Roxas!" Saix asked.

On the surface, fireworks in the sky around the ship. Roxas looks on, amazed. Saix and Demyx arrive.

"Roxas, what- what are you- jumpin' jellyfish! Roxas, Roxas! Please come back!" Roxas swims towards the ship and watches the party until a black dog finds him.

Axel whistles "Xion, here girl. Hey, come on, girl, whatcha doing, huh Xion? Good girl." Roxas sees Axel and is stricken.

"Hey there, kid! Quite a show, eh?" Xigbar said.

"Xigbar, be quiet! They'll hear you."

"Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidatious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Roxas grabs his beak to keep him quite.

"I've never seen a human this close before. Oh- he's very handsome, isn't he?"

"I dunno, she looks kinds hairy and slobbery to me." Xigbar said looking at Xion.

"Not that one- the one playing the snarfblat."

"Silence! Silence!" Axel trusty waiter said. "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Axel with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

"Ah, Riku – y'old beanpole, you shouldn't have."

"I know. Happy Birthday, Axel!" A large, gaudy statue of Axel is revealed and Xion growls.

"Gee, Rik. it's, err, it's, err- it's really somethin'…"

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hope it would be a wedding present, but…"

"Come on, Rik, don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Hollow Bastian, are you?"

"Oh, Axel, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl."

"Well, you know that I'm bi, so I know that that special girl, or boy out there somewhere. I just- I just haven't found them yet."

"Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough."

"Believe me, Rik, when I find them I'll know—without a doubt. It'll just—bam! –hit me- like lighting." And as on cue, lighting and thunder appeared the sky grows super dark.

"Hurricane a'commin! Stand fast! Secure the riggen'!" A sailor shouts as the storm hits.

"Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here." Xigbar said as he is blown away. "Oh! Roxas…" the ship crashes through the storm. Lightning starts a fire, and a rock looms ahead.

"Look out!..." Axel shouted as the ship crashes and all are thrown overboard except Xion. "Rik, hang on!" Axel then sees Xion still on the ship. "Xion!" He goes back to save her. "Jump Xion! Come on girl, jump! You can do it Xion." He saves Xion but then he becomes the one trapped on board.

"AXEL!" Riku shouted as the ship explodes. Roxas gasps and swims to find Axel near drowning and pulls him away.

!i!i!i!

On the beach, Roxas is sitting next to Axel, who is unconscious.

"Is he – Dead?" Roxas asked Xigbar as Xigbar opened Axel's eyelid.

"It's hard to say." Xigbar said as he put his ear against Axel's foot. "Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat."

"No, look!" Roxas said. "He's breathing. He's so, beautiful." Roxas then starts singing.

"_What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world."_

Saix and Demyx have washed up and are watching the scene before them. Xion and Riku approach as Roxas hurries to get back into the water to stay hidden.

"Axel! Oh, Axel. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" Riku asked.

"A boy – rescued me… he was – singing… he had the most – wonderful voice." Axel replied.

"Ah, Axel, I think you've swallowed a bit too much sea water. Off we go. Come on, Xion." Riku said as Xion ran towards the water, the only one who noticed Roxas was still there.

"We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened." Saix said as he panic. "The sea king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." Saix said as he talked to Demyx, completely ignoring the fact that Roxas was still looking at the prince.

"I don't know when," Roxas said. "I don't know how, but I know something's starting right now. Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be Part of your world."

Vexen and Larxene appear showing the whole scene to their master.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it – it's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human – a prince! His daddy'll LOVE that. King Ansem's headstrong, lovesick son would make a charming addition to my little garden."

!i!i!i!

"Roxas, time to come out. You've been in there all morning" Roxas' sister Rosie said as Roxas comes out of the bathroom, humming to himself.

"What is with him lately?" Raleen asked.

"Morning, dad." Roxas said as he swam off.

"Oh, he's got it bad." Raleen said.

"What? What has he got?" Ansem asked concerned about Roxas.

"Isn't obvious, Daddy? Roxas' in love." Rosie said.

"Roxas? In love?"

!i!i!i!

Saix was pacing on a rock outside of the palace with Roxas above him.

"O.K. so far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long."

"He loves me…" Roxas said as he was doing the traditional flower pedal 'He loves me, He loves me not.' "hmm, he loves me not… he loves me! I knew it!"

"Roxas, stop talking crazy. Your father doesn't even know you gay!" Saix said.

"I gotta see him again- tonight! Xigbar knows where he lives."

"Roxas- please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?"

"I'll swim up to his castle. The Demyx will splash around to get his attention, and then with—"

"Down HERE is your home! Roxas- listen to me. The human world- it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything got up there." Saix said, as he began to sing

"_The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?_

_Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea_

_Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

_Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the sprit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea  
_

_The newt play flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of souls  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh the blowfish blow_

_Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine  
Begin beguine  
It's music to me  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea."_

After Saix is done along with all the fish that joined into the song, they discovered that Roxas has left with Demyx.

"Roxas? Roxas? Oh… somebody's got to nail that boy's fins to the floor." Saix said as the seahorse arrives.

"Saix! Saix, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king."

"The sea king?"

"He wants to see you right away- something about Roxas."

Saix gasped "He knows!"

In the throne room, Ansem is looking at a flower that Roxas had this morning, and put it in his hand when they ran into each other.

"Let's see, now… Oh, who could the lucky mermaid be?" Ansem said, he then noticed Saix. "Come in, Saix."

"I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." Saix mumbled to himself, then talked to Ansem five octaves high then normal "Yes-"then he goes back to normal. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Now, Saix, I'm concerned about Roxas. Have you noticed he's been acting peculiar lately?"

"Perculiar?"

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to himself… you haven't noticed, hmm?"

"Oh-well, I-"

"Saix…."

"Hmmm?"

"I know you've been keeping something from me…"

"Keeping… something?"

"About Roxas?"

"Roxas…?"

"In love?"

"I tried to stop him, sir. He wouldn't listen. I told him to stay away from humans- they are bad, especially sense it's a man, they-"

"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?"

"Humans? Ho ho ho ho… who said anything about humans?"

!i!i!i!

"Demyx, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Roxas asked as him and Demyx entered the cave.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Demyx replies as Roxas gasped as he sees the statue of Axel.

"Oh, Demyx- Dem you're the best! It looks just like him! It even has his eyes." Roxas said he turned to see his father. "Dad?"

"I consider myself a reasonable merman." Ansem said. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But, Dad!"

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?"

"Dad, I had to."

"Contact between the human would and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Roxas, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"He would have died!"

"One less human to worry about!"

"You don't even care!"

"Care? I don't have to care. They're all the same. Spineless, savage harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling."

"Dad, I love him!" As soon as the words came out of Roxas' mouth, he could see his father was both shocked that his son was gay and in love with a human.

"No… Have you lost your sense completely? He's a human, you're a merman!"

"I don't care!"

"So help me Roxas, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." He begins to blast the artifacts with his trident.

"Dad!... no… No, please-Father, stop!... Stop, nooo!..." Roxas noticed that his father was now aiming for the statue and blasts it, sending Roxas into tears. Ansem realizing that his son need some time to recover after something so amazing to him, was now destroyed.

"Roxas, i…" Saix said.

"Just go away." Roxas said still crying. Saix and Demyx leave feeling both guilty and horrible for what happened.

"Poor child." Vexen said.

"Poor, sweet child." Larxene cooed.

"He has a very serious problem." Vexen said as Larxene wrapped around one of Roxas' arms as he sat up.

"If only there were something we could do."

"But there is something." Vexen then wrapped around Roxas waist.

"Who- Who are you?" He asked as Larxene swam behind him, he felt a little shock on the back of his neck from the eel swimming behind him.

"Don't be scared." Larxene replied as Vexen rejoined her in front of the merboy.

"We represent someone who can help you."

"Some who could make all your dreams come true."

"Just imagine—" They said in unison.

"You and your prince-" Larxene said.

"Together, forever." They said in unison once again.

"I don't understand." Roxas said.

"Marluxia has great powers."

"The sea witch?" Roxas said "Why, that's—I couldn't possibly—no! Just go! Leave me alone!"

"Guess we are going to have do this the hard way." Vexen said. Roxas looked up expecting to see the eels there in front of him, but instead he felt them wrapping around his waist.

"Marluxia won't be pleased with us." Larxene said. Suddenly Roxas felt a ton of shocking, knocking him unconscious.

!i!i!i!

"Poor Roxas." Demyx sniffs.

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." Saix said as he noticed Roxas' shadow. "Roxas-" Saix stops short as he looks up to see the two eels who work for the sea witch, dragging him away by his arms. "Come on." Saix said to Demyx as they travel towards the eels, destination.

Roxas woke up feeling weak as he saw that they eels were dragging him to the mouth of a dead animal.

"Good you're up." Larxene said.

"This way." Vexen and Larxene said together as they let Roxas go. Knowing he had no choice but to follow he did, and maybe, this sea witch could help him. Roxas enters and is hung up in the garden of souls.

"Come in. Come in, my child." The sea witch said. "We mustn't lurk in doorways- it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing… Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you- he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want- is to become human yourself."

"You can DO that?" Roxas said.

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do- it's what Marluxia lives for." Marluxia said as he wrapped one of tentacles around Roxas' shoulders. "To help unfortunate merfolk- like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to." Marluxia then starts to sing.

"_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light and made a switch  
True? Yes_

_And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely and depressed  
_Pathetic

_Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
This one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Marly please!"  
And do I help them?  
Yes, I do_

_Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake'em 'cross the coals  
Yes. I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls" _

Marluxia pulled Roxas over to his cauldron and said. "Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now Listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss- the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but- if he doesn't, you turn back into a merman, and – you belong to me."

"No Roxas!" Saix said as he and Demyx both found their way into the lair to hear the deal, but Larxene and Vexen, silenced them.

"Have we got a deal?"

"If I become human," Roxas said. "I'll never be with my father or sisters again."

"That's right… but-you'll have your man." Marluxia said. "Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh- and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

"But I don't have any—"

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is… your voice."

"My voice?"

"You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip."

"How, will i-?"

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language!"

Marluxia started to sing again

"_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think anyone who gossips is a bore  
Yes, on land it's much preferred  
For anyone not to say a word  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?_

_Come on, they're not all impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But the dote and swoon and fawn  
On anyone who's withdrawn  
It's he who holds his tongue who gets his man._

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy man  
And I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad  
But true  
If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet  
You've got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll!  
Larxene, Vexen, now I've got 'em,  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate souls."_

Marluxia then says "Now, sing"

Roxas did sign the scroll and started to sing for Marluxia.

"Keep singing!" As Marluxia said this giant magical hands rip out Roxas' voice and give it to Marluxia. He laughs as Roxas is changed into a human and rushed to the surface by Demyx and Saix.

On the beach Axel and Xion are walking near the castle.

Axel is playing the same melody that Roxas had sung when Axel was waking up on a flute. "That voice. I can't get it out of my head." Axel said "I've looked everywhere, Xion- where could he be?" on the other side of rocks Roxas is washed up. Saix and Demyx are exhausted. Roxas smiles when he sees his legs.

"Well,look at what the catfish dragged in!" Xigbar said as he landed. "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me- I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?"

"HE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! He traded his voice to the sea witch and got legd. Jeez, man…" Saix shouted.

"I knew that."

"Roxas' been turned into a human. He's gotta make the prince fall in love with him, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss Roxas." Demyx said as Roxas stood up and wobbled a bit.

"And she's only got three days. Just look at him." Saix said. "On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is catastrophe! What would his father say? I'll tell you what his father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father'd say! I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute-" Roxas rolls his eyes and picks Saix up. "… and don't you shake your head at me, young man. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be… just be… just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince. Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be."

"Now, Roxas, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one, Now lemme see."

On the other side of the rock, Xion smells Roxas and get excited. "Xion? Huh… what, Xion!"

Xigbar whistles. "Ya look great kid, Ya look—sensational." They hear, Xion. She arrives and chases Roxas against the rock wall and licks his cheek. Roxas smiles and the black dog climbed all over him, getting the white pants made out of a sail covered in black hair.

"Xion… Xion- quite Xion! What's gotten into you girl?" Axel said as he saw Roxas shirtless and sitting on the sand from when he was pushed down by Xion. "Oh… Oh, I see. Are you O.K. Dude? I'm sorry if this goof scared you. She's harmless, really-… you… seem very familiar… to me. Have we met?" Roxas nods his head as Axel helps him up. "We have meet? I knew it! You're the one-the one I've been looking for! What's your name?" Roxas mouths "Roxas" but no words come out. "What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak?" Roxas shakes his head disappointed. "Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought." Roxas and Xion look frustrated. Roxas tries pantomime. "What is it? You're hurt? No, No… you need help."

Roxas tries to stand but this time he falls into Axel.

"Whoa, Whoa, careful-careful-easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on… Come on, you'll be okay.

!i!i!i!

After a bath, Roxas, prepares to have dinner with Axel and Riku, who are talking in the dining room.

"Oh, Axel, be reasonable. Nice young men just don't- swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then- flutter off into oblivion, like some-"Riku said.

"I'm tellin' you, Rik, he was REAL! I'm gonna find that boy—and I'm gonna marry him."

"Ha Ha." Kairi another waiter said. She was the one who helped Roxas get ready and bathe him. "Come on honey. Don't be shy." Roxas enters in a blue tux, which went well with his eyes.

"Oh, Axel, isn't he a vision?" Riku asked.

"You look- wonderful." Axel said to Roxas as he got closer.

"Come come come. You must be famished. Let me help you son. There we go- ah – quite comfy? Uh, it's- It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Axel?" Roxas smiles then sees the pipe that Riku uses and brightens. "Uh, do you like it? It's rather- fine…" He blows its contents into his face making Axel laugh at Riku.

"Oh, my!" Kairi laughs

"Ahem." Axel said trying to calm his laughing. "So sorry, Rik."

"Why, Axel, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Kairi said.

"Oh, very amusing." Riku said wiping his face. "Kairi, my dear, what's for dinner?"

"Oooh, you're gonna love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab."

!i!i!i!

Saix is in the kitchen, sense Roxas had to take off his homemade pants when he was getting a bath, and Kairi gave it to the washers, he was still in the pocket when it was getting cleaned, but when it was hung up to be dried, he jumped through a window into the kitchen, where he watches Xaldain cook.

"_Les poisons  
Les poisons  
How I love le poisons  
Love to chop  
And to serve little fish  
First I cut off their heads  
Then I pull out the bones  
As mais oui  
Ca c'est toujours delish  
Les poisons  
Les poisons  
Hee hee hee  
Hah hah hah  
With the cleaver I hack them in two  
I pull out what's insid_e  
_And I serve it up fried  
God, I love little fishes  
Don't you?" _He sang.

"_Here's something for tempting the palate  
Prepared in the classic technique  
First you pound the fish flat with a mallet  
Then you slash through the skin  
'Cause that makes it taste nice" _

Xaldain noticed Saix "Zut alors, I have missed one!" He yells

"_Sacre bleu  
What is this?  
How earth could I miss  
Such a sweet little succulent crab?  
Quel dommage  
What a loss  
Here we go in the sauce  
Now some flour, I think  
Just a dab  
Now I stuff you with bread  
It don't hurt 'cause you're dead  
And you're certainly lucky you are  
'Cause it's gonna be hot  
In my big silver pot  
Toodle look mon poisons  
Au revoir!"_

Saix hops back and Xaldain grabs him again. "What this?" Saix pinches his nose and a battle ensures. Xaldain knocks over a large cabinet. Making a huge crash that was heard in the dining room.

"I think I'd better go see what Xaldain is up to." Kairi said with a smile.

"Come out here you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!" Xaldain called.

"Xaldain! What are you doing?"

"Well—I – I was just—er, er I'm sorry, madame."

Back in the dining room Riku and Axel continued to talk as Roxas just listened in.

"You know, Axel, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?" Riku said as Axel was too busy staring at Roxas.

"I'm sorry, Rik, what was that?"

"You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life." Riku said as he lifs his plate's cover to reveal Saix in the salad. "Get your mind off-"

"Easy, Rik. Easy." Roxas lifts his own plate cover and signals for Saix to hide there. Saix rushes across while no one is looking. "It's not a bad idea. If he's interested. Well- whaddya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kindom tomorrow?"

Roxas nods vigorously, leaning heavily on his plate's cover.

"Wonderful, now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate." Riku looks down at his plate surprised to see that he sentence actually happened.

!i!i!i!

Roxas is watching Axel and Xion from a balcony, on the beach.

"Come here girl!... Arrr…" Axel said as he sees Roxas and waves. He is embarrassed and goes back inside.

"This has got to be," Saix started. "without a doubt, the single most humiliating day my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young man. Now- we got to make a plan to get that prince to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look best. You gotta bat your eye. You gotta pucker your lips- like this." Saix sees that Roxas has fallen asleep. "Hm. You are hopeless child. You know dat? Completely hopeless…"

Undersea in the palace, the seahorse swims up to Ansem.

"Any sign of them?" Ansem asked.

"No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your son- or Saix." The seahorse replied.

"Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until he's safe at home."

"Yes sire." The seahorse bows and leaves.

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?"

Morning comes at the castle, and Roxas and Axel leave for their tour. Roxas is total amazed by everything.

As they pass the water Demyx asked "Has he kissed him yet?" to Saix.

"Not yet." Saix replied.

"Ohh…" Roxas and Axel go dancing and sees the town.

"Yo, Demyx!" Xigbar said as he fly over, "Any kissing?"

"No, not yet." Demyx replied.

"Hmm. Well they- they better get crackin'" They leave town and Roxas smiles as Axel helps him into a row boat, they are now rowing on a still lagoon in the evening.

"Move over- move your big feathers. I can't see a thing." Demyx complained.

"Nothing is happening…" Xigbar replied. "Only one day left, and that prince ain't purkered up one. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back." He then flies over and sing very badly.

"Wow." Axel said hearing Xigbar. "Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Roxas smiled sheepishly knowing it was Xigbar who was singing.

"Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Saix said. "You want something done, you've got to do it yourself. First, we got to create the mood. Percussion… String… Winds… Words…" Saix begins to sing.

"_There you see him  
Sitting there across the way  
He don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about him  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the blonde"_

"Did you hear something?" Axel asked Roxas as he shook his head.

"_Yes, you want him  
Look at him, you know you do  
Possible he wants you too  
There is one way to ask him  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the blonde_

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the prince too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the blonde  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the blonde."_

"You know," Axel said "I feel really bad not knowing your name. Heh- maybe I could guess. Is it, err, Mike?" Roxas stuck out his tongue. "O.K., no. How 'bout- Derrick?" Roxas shook his head. "Tyler?"

"Roxas. His name is Roxas." Saix said in Axel's ear.

"Roxas?" Roxas smiled. "Roxas? Well, that's kinda cute. O.K.- Roxas…"

Saix goes back to singing.

"_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
He don't say a word  
And he won't say a word  
Until you kiss the blonde._

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the blonde  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop no  
Don't try to hit how  
You want to kiss the blonde  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the blonde  
Sha la la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the blonde  
You've got to kiss the blonde  
You wanna kiss the blonde  
You've gotta kiss the blonde  
Go on and kiss the blonde."_

When Axel and Roxas are just a few inches from each other's lips, the boat suddenly tips over. "Whoa, hang on- I've gotcha." Larxene and Vexen congratulated each other on preventing the kiss.

In Marluxia's cavern he watched the whole thing unfold. "Nice work, boys. That was a close one. Too close. The little angel! Oh, he's better than I thought. At this rate, the prince'll be kissing him by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Marluxia took matters into his own tentacles! Ansem's son will be mine- and then I'll make Ansem writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Marluxia starts laughing as he transforms into a human with Roxas' voice.

At night, Axel is playing his flute and contemplating as Riku approaches. "Axel, is I may say, far better than any dream girl or boy, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Riku leaves and Axel sees Roxas, he then sighs, and tosses away the flute. He is soon distracted by Marluxia/ Sora singing with Roxas' voice and is placed under his spell.

In the morning Xigbar is flying towards the castle. "Roxas! Roxas, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news, Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!"

"What is this idiot babbling about?" Saix asked.

"Right- as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince getting' himself hitched this afternoon! You know, he's getting married! You silly sidewalker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" Roxas brightens and runs downstairs only to see Axel and Sora together.

"Well, uh- err, Axel. I-It appears that I was mistaken. This mystery gentleman of yours does- in fact exist. And- and he is kind. Congratulations, dear." Riku said.

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Axel said.

"Oh, yes- of course, Axel, but, er- but these things do take time, you know…"

"This afternoon, Riku. The wedding ship departs at sunset."

"Oh, oh –very well, Axel- as you wish." Roxas runs back to the room he was in crying.

!i!i!i!

It is late afternoon now and the wedding ship starts to leave, Roxas being uninvited is on the pier crying bitterly as Saix and Demyx look on.

Xigbar is flying around the ship humming to himself when he then passes the window that Sora is in.

"What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine. Things are working out according to my ultimate design. Soon I'll have that little merman and the ocean will be mine!" Sora sang as he walked up to the mirror showing Marluxia really but Sora wasn't the only one to see himself as Marluxia.

"The Sea Witch!" Xigbar cried. "Oh no… he's- I gotta…" Xigbar runs into the side of the ship, then flies off to find Roxas. "Roxas! Roxas! Roxas. I was flying, I wa- of course I was flying- An' – I – s- I saw that the watch- the witch was watchin' a mirror, and he was singin' with a stolen set o' pipes! Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!"

"Are you sure about this?" Saix asked.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Xigbar asked. "I mean when it's important!"

"What are we gonna do?" Demyx asked as Roxas looks at the sun hear Marluxia's voice in his head as the sun drops.

"… before the sun sets on the third day…" Roxas jumps into the water but can't swim well. Saix sends down some barrels.

"Roxas, grab on to that. Demyx, get him to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!" Saix said.

"I'll try."

"I've gotta get to the sea king. He must know about this."

"What- what about me? What about ME?" Xigbar asked.

"You- find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!"

"Stall the wedding. Wh-what am I –what – that's it!" Xigbar flies off to rally the animals and fish. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!"

The wedding is still in progress on the ship and Xion growls at Sora who kicks her.

"Dearly beloved…" The priest started as Demyx is pulling Roxas towards the ship.

"Don't worry Roxas, ugh- we- we're gonna make it. We're almost there."

"Yes, um," The priest continues. "Do you Axel, take Sora, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Axel said under the spell still.

"Eh, and do you…" Finally the birds and animals swoop in for attack, causing great chaos. "… then by the power inves-"

"Get away from me you slimy little-" Sora said as Roxas finally makes it onto the boat. "Oh, why you little-" In the struggling, the shell holding Roxas' voice is broken and it goes back to Roxas, it also breaks Axel from the spell as he sings.

"Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Axel." Roxas said with a smile.

"You- You can talk. You're the one."

"Axel, get away from him!" Sora said but his voice started to go back to Marluxia's.

"It- it was you all the time."

"Oh, Axel, i- I wanted to tell you." They get ready to kiss again,

"AXEL NO!" Marluxia said, but the sun sets and Roxas transforms back into a merman. "You're too late!" Marluxia said as he wrapped a tentacle around Roxas waist pulling him up off the deck. "You're too late! So, long, Loverboy." Marluxia jumps back into the water with Roxas in his grip.

"Roxas!"

"Poor little prince- it's not you I'm after. Even though you are cute, I've a much bigger fish to-" Marluxia stops in mid-sentence as Ansem arrives.

"Marluxia, stop!" Ansem said as Roxas was pulled away from him and closer to Larxene and Vexen, who once Marluxi removes himself from Roxas' waist wrap around Roxas and shock him a bit as he give a agonized scream.

"Why, King Ansem! Ha ha ha – How ARE you?" Marluxia said.

"Let him go."

"Not a chance, Ansem! He's mine now. We made a deal."

"Dad, I'm—"Roxas was cut off as he was shocked more, plus his mouth became covered by Marluxia's tentacle.

Ansem attacks the contract with a fierce blast from his trident, to no avail.

"You see?" Marluxia said. "The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable- even for YOU. Of course, I always was a boy with an eye for a bargain. The son of the great sea king is a very VERY precious commodity. But- I might be willing to make an exchange for someone… even better…"

Up above on the surface Axel is rowing away from the ship.

"Axel!" Riku called. "What are you doing?"

"Rik, I lost him once. I'm not going to lose him again." Axel said.

Back underwater Marluxia and Ansem have come to agreement.

"Now! Do we have a deal?" Ansem sighs and signs the contract putting his name in for Roxas. "Ha! It's done then." Roxas is released and Ansem is withered as Marluxia laughs.

"No… Oh, no!" Roxas said as he swam over to his father.

"Oh, your majesty…." Saix said.

"Dad? Daddy?..." Marluxia picks up Ansem's crown and puts it on his head while picking up the triton.

"At last, it's mine." He laughed.

"You—You monster!" Roxas attacks Marluxia who grabs him around the tail and arms, Marluxia is well aware however that Axel is under the water, and makes a move, he pulls Roxas closer to him, and kisses the poor merboy.

Once he lets Roxas free he says "I change my mind, YOU ARE MINE! Now I understand why that red head fell in lov- AAAAHH!" Marluxia scream when he is hit with a harpoon thrown by Axel who is furious. "Why you little troll!"

"Axel! Axel look out!" Roxas cried as he tried to pull out of Marluxia's grip.

"After him!" Larxene and Vexen attack and go after Axel you swims to the surface and grabs a breath of air before he is pulled back under.

"Come on!..." Saix said the Demyx as they went to help Axel.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Marluxia said as he aims for Axel with the triton. Roxas pulls his hair making him miss Axle but instead hit Larxene and Vexen. Marluxia distracted by hitting the two eels loosens his grip on Roxas, who frees himself. "Babies! My poor, little popsies!"

Up on the surface Roxas helped Axel to the surface, but underneath them Marluxia is growing really big.

"Axel, you've got to get away from here." Roxas said.

"No, I won't leave you." Axel replied.

"You pitful, insignificant, fool!" Marluxia said as he finished growing.

"Look out!" Axel said as a pink tentacle came crashing down.

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim! The sea and all it spoils bow to my power!" Marluxia begins havoc and creates a whirlpool and raises some shipwrecks.

"AXEL!" Roxas yells as Axel is getting on of the ships as Roxas is flung to the bottom of the whirlpool. Marluxia attempts to blast him with a love blast to make Roxas fall in love with him.

"Forget true love!" Marluxia laughs wickedly. "I'll MAKE you love me!" As Marluxia is about to finally hit Roxas, Axel steers the ship into him. He is impaled and dies most horribly. Axel swims back to shore and finally collapse. Slowly the trident falls back to Ansem and everything reverts to normal. Even the other poor souls were set free from Marluxia's cavern.

It's finally morning and Axel is still on the beach with Roxas watching from a distance. Roxas knew that he father would never accept Axel, but he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay with Axel for the rest of his life. Even if he could never be a human, ever again. Ansem and Saix are watching Roxas and Axel from a distance.

"He really does love him, doesn't he, Saix?" Ansem asked.

"Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives." Saix replied.

"You—always say that?" Ansem said, then he sighs. "Then I guess there's only one problem left."

"And what's that, Your Majesty?"

"How much I'm going to miss him." Ansem turns Roxas back into a human with the trident and Roxas looks up at his father and mouths 'Thank you.' And runs to the shore to meet Axel. Finally they kiss.

On the wedding day, everyone is happy and Saix and Xaldain are chasing each other, and once again Saix comes out victor and says "Yes, Thank you, thank you" As he returns to the sea. Ansem rises up to Roxas and Axel. Roxas smiles to him and hugs him.

"I love you dad." Roxas said as he says good bye to his father and friends. And once again Axel and Roxas kiss.

**THE END**

(A/N: Okay before I get anything bad about this, I know the story doesn't describe much from the actually story line and yes I tinkered with the story. I don't really care if you hated the story, so all of you who want to flame, be my guest! Hoped that all of you who enjoyed the story like it. Bye!)


End file.
